


Daddy's Little Angel

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5819131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU</p><p>John deals with his daughter's nightmares. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Little Angel

"DADDY..."

John wakes instantly at the sound of little Darcey screaming for him, moving to the room right next to the one he shared with Katie and picking his shaking child up and into his arms. 

"Hey bubba..."

He is gentle-spoken and quick to cradle her close as she cries, heading down the stairs to get her a drink of milk, aware Katie will probably wake soon enough. 

"Nightmares again?"

She nods and he sighs, stroking her silk-soft hair. 

"Okay bubba, let's get you some milk and try again..."

Darcey snuffles but nods, letting him hold her in one arm carefully, not moving an inch. John has poured her milk into a bottle for her and is holding it for her to drink from by the time Katie finds them. 

"Nightmares?"

Her voice is soft and John nods. 

"Oh bubba..."

Katie murmurs, moving to join the two of them. 

"What are we going to do with you?"


End file.
